1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sleds and more particularly pertains to a new multi-functional sled apparatus for transporting items predominately used in ice fishing and also being used as a seat and support for fishing rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sleds is known in the prior art. More specifically, sleds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a transportable shelter providing convective heat and a heated seat for the user's comfort, and providing heat to prevent the formation of ice in an enclosed fish hole when ice-fishing. Another prior art describes a mobile ice fishing shelter assembly for permitting quick and easy movement of a mobile shelter designed to facilitate ice fishing. Also, another prior art describes a portable ice fishing shelter construction including a hull member having a floor provided with exterior sidewalls and a centrally offset enlarged aperture dimensioned to receive the lower torso of an occupant and surrounded by raised interior sidewalls which define an interior well within the hull member, wherein the raised interior sidewalls are provided with a pair of handle members for lifting and carrying the hull member while being surrounded thereby; and, wherein the hull member is further provided with a collapsible cover unit. Further, another prior art describes a combination sled and shelter device for use while ice-fishing or the like comprising a drumshaped container body disposed on a pair of snow runners and having doors in the cylindrical drum surface. Yet, another prior art describes a convertible sled arrangement for transporting a cooler to and from a beach wherein the arrangement includes a framework unit dimensioned to receive and support a cooler relative to a pair of runner members operatively associated with the framework unit. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multi-functional sled apparatus.